wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/III
Przy obiedzie matka moja rozmawiała ze mną po francusku i angielsku na przemian, a wstając od stołu rzekła do mnie: — Bardzo się cieszę z tego, że posiadasz wprawę mówienia dwoma językami, które są powszechnie używane po salonach. Chciałam się o tym przekonać i wyszłaś z próby zwycięsko. Tu pogłaskała mię po głowie z zadowoleniem. — Umiem jeszcze mówić po niemiecku — odrzekłam, ucieszona pochwałą matki. — O niemiecki język mniejsza — odpowiedziała — potrzebny on tylko w razie podróżowania, a i to niekoniecznie, bo z francuskim i angielskim cały świat objechać można. Zdziwiły mię nieco te słowa, bo na pensji powiadała mi często jedna z nauczycielek naszych, że znajomość niemieckiego języka jest prawie niezbędną dla każdego, kto chce kształcić swój umysł. Podzieliłam się tą uwagą z moją matką. — Nauczycielka wasza — rzekła — miała słuszność, jeśli to, co mówiła, stosowała do mężczyzn; kobiety zaś nie mają potrzeby ślęczyć nad naukami, chyba jeśli się kształcą na guwernantki. Słowa te dały mi wiele do myślenia. — Moja mamo — zawołałam po długim namyśle — nie rozumiem dobrze tego, coś mi powiedziała. Jeśli dla mężczyzny nauka jest rzeczą potrzebną, dlaczegożby dla kobiety nie miała być równie taką? Uśmiechnęła się moja matka. — I mężczyźni nie potrzebują głębszej nauki... a ci tylko jej się oddają, którzy zmuszeni są za jej pomocą zarabiać sobie na kawałek chleba, jak np. doktorowie, prawnicy, urzędnicy i tym podobnych zawodów ludzie. — Więc bogaci mężczyźni wcale się nie uczą? — zawołałam. — I owszem — odpowiedziała mi matka — uczą się języków obcych, muzyki, tańca i przyzwoitej w towarzystwie maniery. Języków, muzyki, tańca! — pomyślałam — a więc tego samego, czego i ja się uczyłam!" Miałam wielką ochotę zapytać moją matkę, czy ów sąsiad z gotyckim pałacykiem i pięknym nazwiskiem, o którym mi pisała, niczego się więcej nie uczył? Bo w takim razie musi on być zupełnie takim samym jak ja, a więc nic w nim nie ma ciekawego, bo przecież dobrze znam moją własną osobę. Żeby to on wiele, wiele umiał i wiele, wiele widział na świecie i mnóstwo nowych ciekawych rzeczy miał mi powiedzieć, to by się mnie bardzo spodobał. Ależ znowu, ponieważ jest bogaty i nie potrzebuje zarabiać sobie na kawałek chleba, musiał uczyć się tylko języków, muzyki, tańca i maniery. A może też ta maniera jest przymiotem wielce zajmującym? Nie uczyłam się wprawdzie maniery... a zobaczymy! Rozmyślania te przerwała moja matka mówiąc mi, abym usiadła do fortepianu. Poskoczyłam do moich pokojów i przyniosłam nuty przywiezione z sobą z pensji. Na pensji uczył mię muzyki jeden z ludzi, którzy poczucie artystyczne, jakie sami noszą w piersi, umieją zaszczepić w dusze tych, których wprowadzają w krainę sztuki. Nauczyciel mój pojmował sztukę w wysokim jej znaczeniu i mnie tak ją pojmować nauczył. Sama zresztą czułam nieraz przy grze te drgnienia tajemnicze, które są świadectwem iskry wewnętrznej, noszącej nazwę talentu. Na pensji, gdy tylko miałam czas wolny od nauk, grywałam godzinami całymi nie mogąc oderwać się od fortepianu. Koleżanki moje i nauczycielki nazywały mię artystką pensji. Najwięcej miałam zamiłowania w niemieckiej muzyce. Z pomocą nauczyciela mego, od którego zamiłowanie to przejęłam, studiowałam wyłącznie prawie Beethovena, Haydna, Mozarta. Regularne ich pasaże, poważne akordy, słodki rytm melodii, który wypływał. Z powodzi nagromadzonych tonów, niby coraz nowa, wyłaniająca się z cieni tajemnica, miały dla mnie urok niewymowny. Gdy palce moje wywoływały je z klawiszów, przed oczami rozwijały się całe szeregi obrazów poetycznych, wielkich; a choć potem obrazy te znikały nieraz bezpowrotnie, zostawał mi po nich w głowie jakiś szlak gwiaździstych myśli, niby mleczna droga na nocnym niebie. I teraz więc wybrałam jedną z ulubionych moich sonat i od niej zaczęłam mój popis muzyczny. Grałam dość długo, a gdy uderzyłam ostatnie akordy sonaty, matka moja zbliżyła się do fortepianu. — Doskonale wykonałaś tę sonatę — rzekła — szkoda tylko, że podobne rzeczy są zbyt poważne i rzadko się komu podobają. — Moja droga mamo — odpowiedziałam — ponieważ podobają się one tobie i mnie, czegóż więcej potrzeba? — Nie powiedziałam tego, że najbardziej lubię ten rodzaj muzyki — rzekła znów matka — przekładam włoską, w której śpiewność jest wyraźniejsza, i francuską, która posiada więcej życia. Ale o to, jaki jest mój gust w tym względzie, mniejsza. Jestem twoją matką i nie potrzebujesz popisywać się przede mną. Co innego zaś z obcymi ludźmi, którzy ciekawi będą poznać twój talent. Do ich to upodobań i skali artystycznej zastosować się w twej grze powinnaś, inaczej okrzyczą cię za nieumiejętną w muzyce, co będzie z wielką twoją szkodą, bo każda dobrze wychowana panna ładnie grać powinna. Gdy matka moja to mówiła, mnie przyszły na myśl słowa nauczyciela mego o tym, że sztuka uszlachetnia człowieka wlewając w umysł jego żywioł piękna; przypomniałam sobie owe szlaki gwiaździstych myśli, które zostawiały mi po sobie melodie mistrzów, i odezwałam się po chwili namysłu: — Przykro by mi zapewne było, gdyby ludzie zganili grę moją, bo bardzo lubię być chwaloną; jednakże zostałyby mi zawsze te miłe myśli, jakie mi przychodzą do głowy za każdym razem, gdy gram ulubionych moich kompozytorów. — Moja droga — odrzekła mi matka — muzyka stanowi zapewne przyjemne przepędzenie czasu w samotności i środek rozrywki w nudach, ale są to tylko uboczne cele, dla których młode panny grać się uczą. Głównym zaś celem umiejętności grania jest możność przyjemnego zabawienia towarzystwa, w jakim znajduje się młoda osoba. — W takim więc razie — odrzekłam — muzyka jest cackiem, przeznaczonym do bawienia uszu ludzi, jak na przykład ten kotek porcelanowy, który stoi na etażerce, ma bawić ich oczy. — Między muzyką i porcelanowym kotkiem niepodobna zrobić porównania — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem matka — kotek jest nieżywy i żadnego na nikim zrobić nie może wrażenia, wtedy gdy piękną muzyką młoda osoba daje dowód, że jest starannie wychowaną. Ostatnie słowa szczególniej uderzyły mój umysł. Dlaczego mianowicie muzyka ma być cechą starannego wychowania? Czemu nie jest nią również znajomość rysunku, historii, arytmetyki itd. Zadawszy sobie w myśli te pytania rzekłam: — Moja mamo, ponieważ umiejętność grania ma za jedyny cel bawić ludzi i świadczyć przed nimi o starannym wychowaniu młodej osoby, dlaczegóż w tych samych celach nie uczą nas skakać przez sznur albo kulki przewracać po podłodze? To by tak samo i bawiło, i stanowić mogło cechę dobrego wychowania, jeśliby ludzie zgodzili się na to zapatrywać w ten sposób, a nauka przychodziłaby nam wszystkim z większą łatwością. Rozśmieszona tą uwagą, która mi nie wiedzieć skąd przyszła do głowy, zaśmiałam się serdecznie. Moja matka uśmiechnęła się także, ale prędko spoważniała i rzekła z odrobiną niezadowolenia: — Uważam, Waciu, że masz wielką skłonność do analizowania wszystkiego i do łamania swojej młodej główki nad każdym przedmiotem, o którym rozmawiasz. Otóż staraj się tego pozbyć, bo gdy ludzie skłonność tę w tobie spostrzegą, nazwą cię pedantką i panną emancypowaną. Zmartwiło mię to pierwsze spostrzeżenie, jakie matka moja uczyniła na moją niekorzyść. Pocałowałam ją w obie ręce i rzekłam: — Myślałam dotąd, moja mamo, i mówiono mi tak na pensji, że dobrze jest zastanawiać się nad wszystkim i wszystko starać się zrozumieć. — Tak — przerwała mi matka łagodnie, głaszcząc moje włosy — dobre to jest i pożyteczne, ale tylko dla mężczyzn, dla tych istot uprzywilejowanych, którzy wszędzie w życiu między ludźmi we własnych myślach mają prawo być samymi sobą. My kobiety takiego prawa nie mamy. Każda z nas wchodząc w świat znajduje kodeks, według artykułów którego ma postępować, a kodeksem tym są: zwyczaje. Rządzą one już naprzód jej wychowaniem, a potem, jeśli się z nimi choć na jotę rozminie, otwiera się przed nią inna księga praw, która się kodeksem karnym nazywa. Ten kodeks karny — to sądy, obmowy i potępienie świata, z którego uświęconym regulaminem kobieta rozminąć się ośmieliła. Niech cię Bóg broni, abyś się z tą karną księgą spotkać miała. Wiem ja, co ona znaczy, i lękam się jej dla ciebie śmiertelnie. Gdy matka moja to mówiła, dwie fałdy rysujące jej piękne czoło stały się głębsze i smutek zagrał w oczach. Objęłam ją i przytuliłam się do niej czując, że przygarnia mię do siebie z miłością. — Moja mamo — szepnęłam po chwili — czyliż nie ma na świecie kobiet, które by próbowały zniszczyć ten brzydki kodeks, co nie pozwala im ani myśleć, ani postępować według własnego rozumu i serca, ale wedle przyjętych praw, których one same nie pisały przecie? — Bywają takie kobiety, które w części albo zupełnie próbują się rozmijać z kodeksem światowych zwyczajów, jeśli te nie zgadzają się z ich przekonaniami — mówiła moja matka — ale są to nieszczęśliwe istoty, których naśladować nie należy. Jeśli są one ubogie, giną przez to marnie najczęściej, bo świat wyrzeka się ich jak nieposłusznych sobie dzieci; jeśli są bogate, cofają się prędko z niebezpiecznej drogi, wracają na utarte szlaki, a raz na nie wróciwszy, przyjmują za swoje to, co im zrazu obce naturą swoją było, i wyrzekają się siebie samych, aby nie ściągnąć na swe głowy srogich wyroków karnego kodeksu. To rzekłszy, powstała moja matka i pocałowawszy mię w głowę opuściła pokój. Zostałam sama i długo siedziałam zamyślona. Niewyraźne jakieś światła przebiegały mi przez głowę. "A więc — myślałam — mówię obcymi językami i umiem grać dla popisu przed ludźmi. Nie wolno mi zastanawiać się nad tym, co mój umysł uderza; bo ludzie nie lubią tego w kobiecie! Czyliż wszystko, co jest we mnie, na mnie i koło mnie, ma istnieć tylko dla ludzi, dla ich zabawy, pochwały lub dla uniknięcia ich nagany? Więc jestem cała własnością ludzi i tego kodeksu prawnego, który się nazywa: zwyczaje? A cóż będzie własnością moją i tych, których kocham? Czyliż nie mam grywać ulubionych moich sonat, dlatego że ich większość ludzi nie rozumie? Czyż niemiecki język niepotrzebnym mi jest, skoro nim nie rozmawiają w salonach? Mamże odpędzać od siebie uwagi i myśli, które mi przychodzą do głowy, choćby one były najbardziej mię zajmujące, dlatego że nie jest w zwyczaju, aby kobieta myślała, zastanawiała się w ten sposób?" "Nie — zawołałam w myśli — może to i dobrze, może tak być i powinno, ale ja tego nie rozumiem!" — A matka moja czy rozumie sama tę naukę, jaką mi dała przed chwilą? — zapytałam znowu siebie i przypomniałam smutny ton jej głosu, gdy wymawiała ostatnie owe słowa, owe powiększenie się fałd na jej czole i żal tajony, co przez chwilę zamigotał w jej oczach. "Tak — myślałam — matka moja rozumie to, co dla mnie jest tajemnicą". I przemknęła mi myśl, że na dnie tej tajemnicy leży coś bardzo smutnego. I doświadczyłam przeczucia, że świat mojej matki nie jest tak bezchmurnie wesołym, jak go sobie wyobrażałam. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy